New Years Resolution
by Tandakku
Summary: Some New Years resolutions are easy to achieve, you just have to be brave enough to try it. [SasuNaru]


**Disclaimer**- I don't own Naruto or any of its characters.

**New Years Resoultion**

_Some New Years resolutions are easy to achieve, you just have to be brave enough to try it. SasuNaru_

* * *

_It's so strange…_ Naruto thought, watching the village below him come to life, _They all seem so small and insignificant from here, but in reality, they're bigger than life… There are so many of them, but walking among them you can feel like the only person in the world._

Soft footsteps, near silent, told him that he wasn't alone on Hokage Monument. He didn't bother to turn around, those footsteps could only belong to one person. The footsteps stopped just behind him, and there was silence for a moment.

"It's not like you to hesitate, Teme." He said, the cold wind seeming to carry his soft words away.

"It's not like you to be so alone." Sasuke's soft voice answered. He stood next to Naruto and sat down, spreading his hands out behind him and leaning back on them.

"I've always been alone. I'm used to it by now." Naruto drew his arms around his legs, trying to keep warm.

"You've got people who care about you." Sasuke murmured, watching the stars come out one by one, shining bright against the blue velvet sky.

"Oh, I know that." Naruto looked over the village, watching more and more people joining in the festivities, "It's these people." He pointed down, "Look at them. They're the people I'm going to protect one day. And yet…"

"They want nothing to do with you." Sasuke finished, his hand unconsciously fisting in the fabric of his shorts.

"Yah… They're all so happy. They want nothing to do with me, but I'd still protect them with my life." He tilted his head, "Sometimes I wonder what they would do when I finally became Hokage…" He trailed off as snow lightly began drifting down, making him shiver as the snowflakes touched his arms and head.

"I'm sure… By then, they'd be proud to say that you're they're Hokage." Sasuke assured, scooting imperceptibly closer to the blonde.

Naruto snorted, "Yah, and Sakura will fall head over heals for Fuzzy Eyebrows." He shook his head, watching Sasuke from the corner of his eye, "Really, who would be proud to have me as their Hokage?"

They were both silent for a minute as Sasuke stared at the village below them with conflicted eyes, "Iruka would, Kakashi-sensei, Sakura… Hinata… Shikamaru…" He trailed off, hesitating before whispering, "…I would…"

Naruto nearly grinned, not believing his ears, "Really?"

Sasuke feigned confusion, "Really what?"

Naruto rolled his eyes, "You _know_ what I mean, Teme." When Sasuke remained silent, he sighed, "Would you really be proud to have me as your Hokage?"

"…Yes. But don't let that get to your already over-inflated head."

The smile, the _real _smile Naruto sent his way was breathtaking, "Thanks."

Sasuke looked away, adjusting his headband to hide the flush adorning his pale cheeks.

Everything was silent as night finally came, all the stars in place, twinkling and laughing in their own quiet way. Laughter and shouts of joy drifted up to them, directing their attention back to the glowing village below them.

"Isn't it amazing." Naruto suddenly spoke up, breaking the tranquility around them.

"Amazing?"

Naruto shook his head in amusement, "Amazing how all the things people have been through, after all they've seen and done, and overcome, they can still laugh and play and love each other? They can still care what happens around them."

Sasuke shook his head, a smirk quirking his lips, "Isn't that a little deep for you?"

Naruto shook his head as well, which was more of a jerking motion due to his blatant shivering, "Nah, I'm a lot deeper." He leaned close to Sasuke and wiggled his eyebrows, "Wanna see?"

Sasuke quirked a brow, "Tell me that was _not _you idea of flirting."

Naruto grinned and leaned back, "Nah, that was a mercy flirt," He waved his hand dismissively, "Totally different thing."

Sasuke gave him a furious glare, "Dobe."

"Teme." Naruto countered.

It was then Sasuke noticed they were both shivering horribly and covered in snow, "Want to go back to the village? Maybe we can go to Ichiraku's to eat something warm."

Naruto grinned lecherously at him, "Was that a date offer?" When Sasuke rolled his eyes and deemed it unnecessary to answer, Naruto pushed his shoulder, with just enough force to make him have to reach a hand out to keep himself steady.

Naruto sobered at Sasuke's glare, "Yah, but not right now. I want to watch the fireworks."

"That's not for a while." Sasuke stated, curling in on himself to keep warm.

"All the better to get to know you better."

"You know me." Sasuke paused, "And I know you. What else is there to possibly know about each other?"

"A lot." Naruto said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, "Let's play a game."

"Aren't we a little old for that?" Sasuke inquired, shaking his head to get raven bangs out of his eyes.

"No, we are not! Look, all you have to do is answer my questions truthfully, and I do the same for you." Naruto shrugged.

"Sounds like truth or dare without the dare part." Sasuke uttered dryly.

Naruto nodded, and it was quiet for a moment, "Hey! You're supposed to go first!"

Sasuke looked at him oddly, "Could've told me that." He muttered, tucking his hands in the space between his legs and his chest in a hopeless attempt to keep them warm, "Why do you have plants?"

Naruto tilted his head, "I guess they're somebody to talk to. And it's nice to know I can keep them alive."

A frown graced the pale man's face, "Touching."

Naruto grinned, "I know!" He shifted closer to the warmth that was the pale anti-social Uchiha, "Alright… How do you get your hair to stick up like that in the back?"

"You could ask me anything, and you choose _that_?"

Naruto scowled, "Just answer the damn question."

Sasuke sighed, "Natural. It just does that."

"Liar." Naruto snorted.

"Whatever." He huffed, "How about your apartment? How have you paid the rent in the past?"

"Well…" Naruto scratched his head, looking back, "At first, I went from home to home, but being me, nobody wanted me. So when I was about six, the Hokage gave me an apartment, and he paid the rent. I took odd jobs to help pay, 'cause I felt guilty. Now I fully pay for the rent, food, and anything else."

Sauske nodded, feeling something akin to pity stirring in his stomach.

"How about you?"

"I've got a lot of money. The house – "

"Mansion." Naruto interrupted.

"…Was paid off, decades ago, so I only have to pay the electricity bill, water, food…" He trailed off, figuring Naruto got the idea.

A faint chant rose up above the building and tree tops, and soon the words became clear. They were counting down.

_32…31…30…_

With a smile Naruto leant against Sasuke, resting his head on the slim shoulder, and suddenly they both felt a lot warmer.

…_25…24…23…_

"Got a New Year's resolution?" Naruto asked, quietly curling his cold tan hand around the other's warm pale one. Sasuke curled his hand around Naruto's, shaking his head in the negative.

"How about… To talk more?" Naruto suggested.

"You do enough talking for half of Konoha. Yours should be to talk less."

…_14…13…12…_

Sasuke leaned his head against Naruto's, "Or… To throw the mask away."

Naruto shifted his head to look up into Sasuke's eyes, their shoulders still touching and a smile gracing his tan face, "That should be your resolution."

"Only if it's yours as well."

…_10…9…8…_

Naruto joined in the count, and Sasuke soon followed.

"5…4...3…2…1."

Shouts of 'Happy New Year!' and laughter rang out from below.

Naruto leaned into Sasuke, hesitating a breath away from the pale lips. Sasuke closed the distance and pressed his lips against the blonde's, wrapping his arms around his waist as Naruto wrapped his around his shoulders.

After a moment they pulled apart, a puff of white mist connecting them.

Sasuke smoothed back the short blonde hair, resting his hand on the back of the thin neck, "Happy New Year Dobe."

"Happy New Year Teme." Naruto murmured as he was pulled in for another kiss.

A bright burst of white and gold littered the sky with glitter as a sharp _crack_ filled the cold night air. The fireworks had started.

Naruto smiled against the pale lips resting against his own, "I've got a really good New Years resolution." He breathed.

Sasuke tilted his head, rubbing his nose against Naruto's scarred cheek. "What's that?" He murmured.

"To keep you forever." Naruto grinned, kissing the pale pink lips again.

Sasuke smirked, running his hand through the soft sunshine blonde hair again, "I think you've already achieved that."

Naruto decided that this was the best New Years he had ever had.

* * *

**End.**

That wasn't horrible, I don't think. Hope you enjoyed, I certainly liked writing it.

Happy New Year everyone!


End file.
